1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer tongue extension apparatus and in particular, to a trailer tongue extension mountable and storable on the trailer when not in use.
2. Prior Art
Trailers are used for a variety of purposes for towing boats, snowmobiles, motorcycles, and other articles. Many common trailers use a ball hitch with a receiving device on the trailer tongue mounting to a ball on the towing vehicle. The trailers are normally configured for easily towing behind a vehicle and typically perform satisfactorily with few problems.
Trailers for towing boats have additional design criteria and sometimes face additional problems. Boat trailers must be backed into water for launching and retrieving the boat. A common problem encountered by boaters is the depth of the water at the launch ramp may not be adequate relative to the depth needed to easily launch and retrieve the boat. Boats must be pushed a sufficient distance into the body of water to be able to float from the trailer, as they cannot be easily pushed off the trailer due to their weight. In some instances, the bottom of the body of water does not slope steeply enough to allow the vehicle to be backed up so that the boat may be easily launched, as the rear of the towing vehicle may be wet and in the water. The same problem also occurs when trying to retrieve the boat from the water. If the trailer is not backed a sufficient depth into the body of water, it may be difficult or impossible to pull the boat properly onto the trailer.
By making the trailer tongue longer, it is possible to extend the boat further into the body of water to a greater depth, thereby making launching and retrieving easier. However, for normal transportation and storage, having an extended trailer causes other problems. An extended trailer may prevent finding a suitable parking place while using the boat or make maneuvering the vehicle and trailer difficult in a parking lot or boat launch. Turning with a long trailer requires more room, as does storing the trailer.
To address this problem, various types of extensions have been made that lengthen the distance between the towing vehicle and the boat. Although these extension devices may provide a greater distance between the towing vehicle and the framework of the trailer, heretofore each device has its own shortcomings. Many extension devices mount directly to the towing vehicle rather than the trailer. By mounting to the vehicle, the extension is often difficult to mount and is not easily removed. Therefore, even when retracted and not in use, the added weight and decreased aesthetics of the extension device remain.
Other extender devices have required major modifications of the trailer or extensions have required modifications to the trailer hitch and have not been removable. These devices also have limited extension and cannot be retrofitted to existing trailers. These devices have been expensive and complicated, requiring special tools to operate and maintain.
It can be appreciated that a new and improved trailer tongue extension is needed that mounts to the trailer rather than the towing vehicle. Such a device should be easily mountable and demountable and should be easily retrofitted to existing trailers without modification or reconfiguration of the existing hitch system. In addition, such a system should be easily mounted and stored on the trailer and out of the way when not in use, allowing the original hitch system to be utilized for normal highway use. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with trailer extensions.